A medical device implantation procedure is used when it is necessary to implant a medical device inside a patient. Typically, a guide wire or intervention device, supporting a medical device to be implanted, is arranged in a lumen of a patient. A catheter can be used to emit bursts of contrast medium, detectable using a suitable fluoroscopic approach, to better visualize the anatomy. During such an intervention, an implant is deployed very quickly. The point of implantation or deployment of the medical device is a critical time period. Many actions need to be performed by a medical professional, in quick succession. Mistakes made in this procedure can lead to malpositioning or disruption of the medical device following the implantation. This increases the risk of future device failures or complications.
An article by Karar M. E. et al., “A simple and accurate method for computer-aided transapical aortic valve replacement”, Comput Med Imaging Graph (2014), describes the fusing of a 3D aortic mesh model and anatomical valve landmarks with live 2D fluoroscopic images. Using the aortic mesh models, a target area for valve implantation is automatically estimated. The mesh model, landmarks and target area can be overlaid onto the fluoroscopic images by approximating the aortic root motion from the motion of a pigtail catheter without contrast agent.
US 2013/0259341 concerns image fusion during a TAVI (Transcatheter aortic valve implantation) procedure. However, feedback provided to a medical professional during an implantation procedure could be further improved.